Hetalia drabbles challenge
by Naoko Andre
Summary: Hi! First time in the Hetalia ff part! I wrote this for the Hetalia LJ challenge D. they're ten drabbles about random coulpes in APH. The pairings of each story are listed at the start of the fic. Warning: Some Yaoi There's also Hetero though


I saw this in the Hetalia LJ community and couldn't resist doing some... so, here they are. (At first they were only in Spanish, but I translated them, so… hope they're understandable. Any comment about they translation or the grammar, etc, will be gladly accepted, they help me improve so I'll be very grateful ^^)

Hetalia doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz =D

Title: Song Drabble (10)

Author/Artist: Naoko_andre

Character(s) or Pairing(s): A looot!!:

1) HRExItalia (Kind of) 2) AustriaxHungary(Kind of again) 3) GemanyxItaly (Kind of too) 4) USAxUK

5) Canada, mention of USA 6) Japan, Korea 7) America, UK 8) Germany, Italy, Japan 9) AustriaxHungary 10) USAxUK

Rating: G to PG-13?

Warnings: Someone are... a bit stupid. Sorry, stupid music in bad time

Summary:

Challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

(English Version)

1.- Houki Hoshi- Jessica Toledo

He was looking the stars, tonight it was his turn to guard the camp while Germany-san slept, so there he was, in front of the fire they had made.

He was still looking the stars when a shooting star pased, and he remembered, rememberes that promise he made a long time ago...

·I'll wait, i promise you i'll wait for you forever"- His heart still hurt when he remembered the person he had made that promise to.

Years had went by and he had never seen or heard of Holy Roman Empire again. And it hurt... it hurt...

Tears went down his cheeks before he could stop them. He removed them as fast as he could.

He would wait, even if it was forever, he would wait.

(English Version)

2.- Bethoven Virus - Banya

He was playing the piano, he had always liked music and now he has been playing Beethoven a lot. It made the stress go away.

Suddenly a pair of arms encircled him by the neck, but he did not stop.

- Austria-san, time to eat-

- Thank you Hungary-

(E.V)

3.- Krieg - Soul eater OST

Run, Run, He had to run. His steps echoing in the walls of the dark place where he entered escaping from his enemies, escaping from America, from England, escaping from all his enemies. when he arrived somewhere "safe" he colapsed on the floor.

He had not been able to fight so Germany-san had told him to escape.

- "Go to somewhere safe and wait for me"- he had said

- "But... Germany-san..."-

- "Don't worry, we won't lose, so when this ends i will go to look for you"-

And he had believed him, like when he was little he was believed...

(E.V)

4.- Seven thing i hate about you - Myley Cirus

He sit in the sofa, massaging his forehead, trying to quit his headache. He looked through the window, trying to calm down, but i didn't work.

- Stupid Alfred-

Always so careless, wanting to be the Hero... and because of that he had been injured in today's battle. He had insisted him to go to the hospital, but he didn't want to, so they had ended arguing.

Tears went down his cheeks.

- Idiot- But he still loved him

(E.V)

5.- Here i am - Camp rock

Shy, kind and quiet, that's how he was, that's the way he had grown up. Always praising his big brother America, always trying his best to be noticed.

But no one noticed him. For God's Sake even his bear knew who he was!! And, whenever people talked to him, they thought he was his brother America. He hated that.

But today he would stand out, he would tell them his opinion in the meeting and everybody would remember him for his wide words.

Yes, today was HIS day...

- Em... I have something to say...- Everyone looked at him and... and...

He colapsed.

Maybe Tomorrow...

6.- Bird - Gravitation OST

He was reading peacefully in his house, watching some of the books Italy had given him about Italian art, they were really beautiful. Then the bell ring.

Extrañe, he was expecting nobody.

He stood up, leaving the book in the sofa where he was, and went to open the door. When he was near the door he heard an unknown voice and it was singing, the voice was really harmonic but he didn't recognice it.

He opened the door and he was surprised at what he saw.

- Japan!- He brother Korea steped in and hugged him, he was the one singing... he had never heard him sing, and he had not imagined he would do it so well.

- Korean Technology!!- He said happily when Japan Asked Him. He took the little microphone he had and handed it to him. Japan looked at it and sweetdroped.

"Made in Japan"

7.- Scream - Sac Efron

In the little screen the young actor was dancing and singing, tha music was basically his voice and a piano, or so he thought. Why had he ended watching this movie? Oh, yes, USA had called him to tell him to watch "The hit in musical movies"... Bullshit.

Still he saw it until the end, only to call USA and tell him how BAD his stupid movie was.

He dialed Alfred's number and waited. Alfred picked the phone singing the stupid credit song.

- Hello?- said Alfred from the other side of the line when he finished singing. But no answer came.

Arthur Hung up.

He couldn't stop laughing.

(E.V)

8.- Soulmates - Soul eater OST

His allie's strong body rested in his arms, loosing his consciousness and covered in blood. He was crying, he knew it and he couldn't stop.

Why was he so useless? If he had been strong Germany would not be like this and Japan would be with them, and they would be laughing happily together.

But everything had gone wrong, and he knew it was HIS fault. If he hadn't been so coward, if he ws more useful, if he had been stronger... if...

- Italy- he looked down at Ludwig, surprised- It's not your fault, so don't cry idiot- And he cried louder.

(E.V)

9.- You're the music in me - Sac Efron and Vanessa Hugens

Austria knew she would always be there for him. She had always been by her side, even when he went to live with Germany-san she had been taking care of him, even from the distance.

She was his inspiration, his muse, even if she didn't know it. She brings sweet melodies to his head and soul. She brought peace to him.

- Austria-san- Said her entering the room. Now that she was there, the music flowed from his heart and his fingers interpreted the most beautiful song he could play trying to express his feelings for her.

When he finished she said:

- It's... beautiful Austria-san...- with tears in her eyed. Then, she came nearer and kissed him.

(E.V)

10.- Don't Lie - Black Eyed Peas

He could lie all he wanted, he could lie to everybody, he could write it everywhere if he wanted, but he couldn't lie to himself. It hurt... Arthur's Hate hurt... and it hurt a lot.

And he couldn't lie to Arthur too. That's why he had tried to evade him after his independence, because it hurt... it hurt a lot and he knew Arthur could see it in his eyes as he could see the hate and hurt in Arthur's eyes. When they met, he wanted to cry, but he didn't want to show weakness to his Brother.

Still, he knew that Arthur knew, he had never been able to lie to him.

What Arthur didn't know is why Alfred seemed hurt, but Alfred knew and even if he knew, he couldn't stop it.

Because you cannot stop love.

Hope you liked them... any corrections in my English or in my Spanish, say it plz! That way you help me improve ^^!!

Hope it's understandable... _-_

I know i suck writing in English... but... Comment please!!!

Si comentan me ayudan a mejorar!! Comenten plz!!


End file.
